Light Love
by doll.kelsey
Summary: Maka looked down at Soul's sleeping face nestled into a coach cushion. She blushed, aggravated with her inner most thoughts bubbling up, he looked so cute asleep, his lips pouting out like a child. But this was not a child, this was Soul


Maka looked down at Soul's sleeping face nestled into a coach cushion. She blushed, aggravated with her inner most thoughts bubbling up, he looked so cute asleep, his lips pouting out like a child. But this was not a child, this was Soul. She tried to shush away the thoughts that were pushing to the front most of her brain, how badly she wanted to kiss those pale lips. Maka shifted her eyes away, trying to take control of her young teenage hormones, but she looked back and her eyes softened. She kneeled down in front of the coach and touched Soul's face tentatively, to see if he would wake up. He didn't. She slowly lowered her head into his until their lips were touching, she pressed hers lightly against his. She started to pull away when his arm came fast pulling the back of her head forward. He kissed her hard, and without thinking Maka kissed him back. Then her thoughts came back to her and she quickly pushed him off her and reeled back.

"What do you think you're doing" she squawked, her face beet red

he chuckled mildly annoyed "I woke up when you came home, I just didn't feel like opening my eyes. Then you came poking at me and I'd figured I'd see what you'd do" He sunk lazily into the coach.

Maka was heating up from embarrassment, Soul could almost see heat coming off her body. She then got up from the floor she had been kneeling on, smiled awkwardly, and scurried to her room. Soul sat in an empty room confused. He thought about her soft lips, how sweet she tasted, and went after her.

Soul found her in her bedroom, under the covers. He sighed.

"Maka come on out its okay" she didn't budge

He climbed onto the bed and pulled himself under, he couldn't see anything in the darkness of it. He knew she was close though she could feel her heat and her warm breath. He put his arm around her.

"Its okay" he murmured, he rubbed her back with the arm he had wrapped around her waist.

"Soul.." she whispered

and with that sweet little whisper of his name his brain clicked. He wanted her to say his name. He moved his head and bit her neck. Maka gasped

"What the hell are you-" she was cut off as he opened his mouth and bit her again.

"Ahhn- Soul!" he shivered at the sound of her saying his name _like that_ , so _erotically_

He whipped the covers off them both and looked at her body pinned under his. Soft pink marks coming up on her neck where he bit her. Her eyes were so big, hes never seen them look so needy.

"Soul…" she looked away blushing "Would you please… kiss me..?"

He smashed his lips into hers pinning her to the bed while he did it. He kissed her mouth over and over until his lips almost hurt then he kissed her cheeks and her neck. He started unbuttoning her shirt, revealing soft pale skin. He kissed her collarbones while he ripped her shirt off.

Maka felt heat between her thighs as he squeezed at her chest. When he put one of her pink nipples in his mouth and sucked she couldn't even stop herself from thrusting her hips into his body above hers. He thrust his hips back, and then started grinding them against her.

He moved down to her skirt, started to unzip

"Soul, you have to take yours off too…" her eyes were looking down averting his, and her cheeks were very red. He couldn't take how cute she looked like that.

"Take them off me" he growled into her. She moved steadily getting on her knees, the same position Soul had been in with her pinned under, and she pulled his shirt over his head. She'd seen him shirtless plenty of times now, but somehow now it made her cheeks flush. She kissed his scar across his chest, then tried to work on his jeans her fingers fumbling with the buttons and the zipper. He laughed, and she looked up at him angrily.

"Don't laugh at me" she tried to make it sound threatening but it sounded soft, and to Soul, a little bit teasing. He pinned her under him again quickly un buttoning and pulling down his pants in a fashion Maka couldn't do, before he pulled off his boxers revealing a dauntingly large penis. Maka looked at it in awe, it was so thick, and not lacking in length either. It was the first one she had ever seen and it was really surprising how large they were in real life.

He grabbed her face "Stop gawking" he grumbled, his face red. She pulled herself up from under him and put his penis in her hand, amazed she could just barely fit her whole hand around it, and it was so hot! It felt burning against her cool hand, she saw Soul shiver with her grip. She blushed a miraculous color red and slowly bobbed her head down laying her tongue on the tip, she moved it quickly to the base and than back up again, it tasted lightly like sweat and hot skin. He shivered. She looked up and saw Soul's face, his eyes were wanting and his cheeks flushed. She put the tip in her mouth and sucked for a moment, getting used to the feeling and taste, then she went deeper, moving back and forth, at first slow then increasingly faster. He grabbed onto her head putting his fingers through her hair, she sucked harder. He pulled her head back fast, pushing her into the bed. She looked up confused.

"Maka you're still wearing your skirt and panties" he said silkily, rubbing his finger along her panties, feeling how damp they were. "Ohh Maka, you're so wet you're dripping through your panties, I wasn't going to let you finish me off before I gave it to you" before she could even compute what that meant, he had her completely naked, he spread apart her legs. He put his face in between her thighs and took one long lick of her pussy. She was wriggling against his tongue, eyes close shut, he could tell she was trying not to moan. He cooed to her "Come on Maka, let it out, tell me how much you love it when I play with your cute little pussy" he put a finger in and fucked her with it. She cried out "Ahhhh! S-Souul-" he grinned.

"Good girl Maka, you're such a good girl!" He put in another finger and fucked her with two, she was panting and crying out now.

"I'm going to fuck you now Maka, I can't take it anymore" he put his dick at her opening. It suddenly looked so much bigger to Maka, against her own petite body. He didn't give her a chance to get used to it. Soul shoved the whole thing in immediately. Maka screamed out.

Soul looked down at her, tears were dripping from her eyes.

"Oh fuck I'm sorry Maka" he fumbled "Ahh it feels so good inside you, ohh my fucking god" he breathed out.

"Soul" she mumbled "Soul I want you…"

He started moving again, he tried to go slow but it wasn't long before he was pumping her at a very fast speed. Maka's eyes were wide and she was drooling and moaning so load. Soul flipped her over like a rag doll and shoved it into her from behind, she felt how deep his dick went in that position, her eyes rolled back.

"Soul! SOUL" she cried out.

He came in her when he heard her scream his name that loud. She felt him twitching inside her, filling her up with a strange heat. She flumped down on the mattress, exhausted.

"Soul your so mean" she mumbled. He blushed and looked away lazily. She was really cute like that, curled up naked on the bed.


End file.
